Szon
Szon (means sun in Yallvus Talk) is a Class F8 white star with ten planets. It is approximately 1.2 times the size of Sol and is a relatively old star being 6 billion years old. It is known as the home system for the Dhragolon. Szon is expected to turn into a red giant in approximately 800 million years. While still a far off problem, Ucharpli's ecosystem is unlikely to survive such an event. Planets This is a list of planets in order as they orbit Szon. Interimo Interimo is the closest planet to Szon. It is covered in craters and is only slightly larger than Ucharpli's moon Brunikor. Pelietta The first explored planet by the Dhragolon. A cache of Omni technology was found here allowing the Dhragolon to leave their solar system. The planet itself is a resource rich desert planet with little atmosphere. The soil is a dark red color with many rock mesa formations. Ucharpli Ucharpli is a verdant garden planet which is home to the Dhragolon. The planet is filled with a wide variety of life and has one moon named Brunikor, the latter of which has intense volcanic activity. The planet has a wide variety of geographical features such as mountains, grasslands, forests, deserts and tundras. There are also many wilderness areas untouched by the Dhragolon mainly because these areas are considered too dangerous to colonize. Many monsters stalk the landscape making it unsafe for unprepared travellers. Thus, it is customary for Dhragolon to always carry a weapon wherever they go. Ucharpli also has two moons named Brunikor and Himmingarde. The former having intense volcanic activity, while the latter is covered in snow. Ackarra Known as the first permanent Dhragolon colony, this is a primordial world with an atmosphere with less oxygen then Ucharpli. Surface temperatures at the equator tend to be -20 F. Land animals cannot survive here due to the lack of enough oxygen, so life is only limited to lichens and mosses scattered throughout. However, enormous ferns that resemble trees can live here easily. However, despite the cold weather, liquid water still exists because of volcanic activity; this allows multicellular invertebrates comparable to Earth's middle Paleozoic era to live in the oceans. Krizaelius A large terrestrial planet about three times the size of Ucharpli. Even though it is farther from the sun than Ucharpli, greenhouse gases make Krizaelius much hotter. The surface tends to remain lifeless though the planet's crust is rich with Dragonrock. The Dhragolon were unable to tap into this resource until their technology became much more advanced as the extreme pressure crushes many ships. Amaselva This is a planet known for its magnificent crystal formations. It is much too cold to support life on the surface because of its far distance from the sun, and on top of that, there are constant electric storms which are dangerous enough to short circuit the most powerful warships. However, despite its danger, its geography is spectacular. Some crystal formations are as tall as mountains. Also, this planet is actually almost entirely a frozen oceanic one so very little is actually known about the soil composition. Despite its unfavorable conditions on the surface, the icy caverns deep within the frozen oceans are home to Ice Moles and similar creatures that burrow throughout the ice as if it were dirt. Most animal life on this planet is said to live very close to the soil layer as a source of nutrients; geothermal heat also provides the protection against the cold. Heszton Heszton is a gas giant with a massive ring system. There are at least 30 small moons orbitting it. Heszton is approximately twice the mass of Jupiter, and it is mostly composed of hydrogen and helium with trace amounts of xenon, argon and neon. It is often considered a great source of helium-3 The Dhragolon have a mining facility among the rings in order to collect this fuel source. Ammonia-based life forms also live in the upper atmosphere layer. These creatures survive with balloon sacs allowing them to float. The Helium Octopus is among the most common creatures, but is only one member of a massive ecosystem of gasbags. Ahrmtoria Ahrmtoria is a purple gas giant about three fourths the size of Jupiter. Orbitting Ahrmtoria are 50 small moons, most of which are actually captured asteroids and other debris, making them a rich source of iridium. Voordyrr and Lykodyrr A double planet in the Szon system. Both are ice-encrusted planets found among a cloud of debris marking the edge of the system. The planets serve as the gateway between the Szon system and interstellar space. Category:Dhragolon star systems Category:Class F stars